Olivia Westerly
Creator: Raptorman Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: USA Age: 16 Gender: Female Appearance: Olivia is a taller than average girl, standing in at 1.9 meters in height, she has a thin and fit body. She weighs in at 65kg. Her hair is dirty blonde in color, with natural curls to it, and she wears it fairly long, going down to the bottom of her shoulder blades if allowed to hang down freely. Her eyes are a bit odd, the iris are mostly blue but they have large specks of a brilliant purple in them. When she uses her powers, the purple in her eyes spreads through them and eventually results in a luminous glow. Olivia has no piercings or tattoos. Clothing: She has never been the most picky in terms of her clothing and is more of a fan of whatever is comfortable or clean on a particular day than with the issues of fashion. She has a particular dislike though of skirts, dresses, ect as they get in the way and she is a physical person who dislikes the restrictions they can offer. Personality: Olivia is a confident person who has been influenced by the greatness of certain members of her family. Her mother is the great Lady Liberty, one of the few heroes who it can be said rivals Excelsior in fame and stature and Olivia grew up with a hero worship complex towards her own mother. She is an idealist, believing that there are very firm definitions for right and wrong, and also believing that with her powers it is her duty to right the wrongs and stop any abuses that she sees. She also retains the belief that a good deed is its own reward and that the actions of certain heroes who extort rewards for their services is despicable. Olivia is a glory hound to a degree however and while good deeds are their own reward, they are so much better when you achieve renown and are loved for them. She’s relatively atypical a teenager as she didn’t got through as much of a rebellious phase as most do, though in some aspects her decision to attend the academy alongside her ‘adopted’ sister/friend Roswitha was a rebellion as her mother was less than thrilled with idea, having hoped her daughter would take a different path. Background: Olivia is the daughter of the famed super heroine, Lady Liberty. Lady Liberty was the greatest among the old heroes such as Colonel Ironsides, Harbinger, Private X, Doc Miracle, and The Answerer, who fought against the forces of the Axis in the Second World War. Due to her longevity Lady Liberty has remained the only one of those old heroes still active and fighting the good fight. Due to her mother’s fame and the great wealth that her mother’s marketing network and various other ways of making money have netted Olivia is a fairly well known person and she from a young age has been used to being recognized. She was raised with the best that money could ask for and to a degree her mother tried to keep her from feeling pressured into following her footsteps. The desire to keep that from happening though seems to have been futile as at almost every turn elements have conspired to push Olivia down that path. Her powers first manifested in childhood, and unfortunately the manifestation of powers was not able to be covered up leading to a degree of public pressure and expectations that Olivia would follow in her mother’s footsteps with her powers. Such efforts were also defeated by the fact that Olivia herself has seemed to be rather dead set on following the same path and using her powers to help people and save lives in much the same way that her mother was. When the invitation from the academy came for her as she had expected it would she was thrilled to be given the opportunity and also thrilled that she would be attending along with Roswitha. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Olivia is a gifted athlete in a number of different sports. In particular she is skilled at soccer, tennis, and basketball. She has some idea of what to do in a fight in a vague sense due to the fact that she has been involved in more than a few courtesy of her tendency to insert herself into situations, but she has no formal education in that area. She also has not hesitated to use her ability to fly frequently and has become quite good at maneuvering in the air and not crashing when flying fast. Inventory: Powers: Olivia has increased physical strength, the ability to move faster than a hundred miles an hour, the ability to fly at about double her land speed and the ability to generate energy blasts of considerable strength. Currently she has not mastered the ability to discharge the energy blasts with any control and while she is capable of doing so she has not yet managed to figure out how to do so. She also has not yet unlocked the ability to burst. When bursting Olivia like her mother infuses her body with the power with her energy and pushes her power up markedly for a brief and exhausting period of time. When boosted she gains immense physical strength, the ability to break the sound barrier in her speed and substantially stronger energy blasts. After the boost is done she will be exhausted and incapable of using it again until she has had a meaningful period of rest. Weaknesses: While Olivia has inherited many of the powers that her mother had, she does noticeably lack the same level of superhuman durability that her mother possesses. While still tougher than a normal human, she is not as durable as many meta-humans with similar powers. She is also an idealist and a protector at heart which can lead to her ending up in situations where she gets involved when it might not have been a good idea to do so. Secrets: Sample: REDACTED Additional Information: Category:Player Character